Retribution and Strength
by MasterSaruwatari
Summary: This picks up at the end of the three part mini series by the Fanfic Critic. The last episode was called Confessions. There will be a sequel to this. FFC and Susan.


Retribution and Strength

A fanfic about a mini series by the FanFic Critic

Note: FFC= FanFicCritic

Emotions run strong in us all. We use them everyday. It is something that makes us human. Without it we're nothing, but a lifeless soul in an empty world. You see without emotion, we wouldn't have lasted as long in this world. Be thankful for having it! Let emotion flow through your body. If you don't let the emotion flow the price is death. What is your choice?

After a very heartfelt conversation between the FFC, and Susan things went back to normal in the household. FFC was doing her usual ranting and raving over poor fanfics on the internet. Susan was there to calm her down if things got too out of hand.

One day, an unknown YouTube user sends the FanFicCritic a fanfic by the name of "My Immortal". This fanfic had it all folks: bad grammar, no clear plot, pointless filler, and overall bad writing.

"Oh my god are you fucking kidding? Why is there a typo every in fucking sentence?" The FFC loudly questioned herself, as she threw her hands up into the air wildly.

"That's it! I'm done! This fanfic is terrible. It shouldn't exist on this fucking planet! This author fails at life!" She grabs the very powerful stun gun Susan always seems to leave around her for some weird reason.

Susan was upstairs watching House when she heard another FFC freakout going on. "Oh no… What did she read this time?" She heavily sighs, and heads up upstairs to her room to check on the FFC.

When she opens the door Susan saw the FFC aiming the stun gun at her head. "See you guys forever in this pathetic world we live in!" the FFC shouted into the camera.

"Stop it you twit!" Susan rushes over to the FFC, and forcefully tries to take the gun away.

"Oh, no you're not! You can't stop me this time Susan!" FFC pulled back hard.

"Oh yes you will!" Susan matches her strength with an even harder pull. The power struggle went on for a couple of seconds, until the FFC realized she wouldn't be able to outmuscle her friend. She loosens her grip to let go of the stun gun. Susan took this as sign of giving up.

"Good girl. Now…" Boom! The FFC threw a picture perfect left hand to Susan's jaw. Susan's head was sent back hard. The punch left a tiny bruise on her cheek and a spot of blood coming from her mouth. FFC and Susan just exchange cold stares at each other.

After a few good minutes of staring at each other, the empty looks they had on their faces before were gone. Susan had a very wide grin on her face. The FFC had a very puzzle look on her face.

"Susan… I'm…" She tried to come up with a very good apology. But she was cut off when Susan pulled her into a big hug.

"That was a good punch! I didn't know you had in ya." Susan said with much joy.

"I uh… Thanks?" FFC responded in a puzzled voice.

"Have you ever thought about being a boxer? You still need work, but one day you can become as good like Anne Wolfe or Chrisity Martin." Susan continues to praise the potential she saw within her.

"What? Are you insane? I could get hurt!" she said, while breaking away from the hug.

"You won't get hurt AS MUCH if I'm the one training you. We're going to the gym tomorrow morning, ok?" Susan said with the same grin on her face. The FFC was kind of curious herself, so she nodded in agreement with Susan. Susan saw the nod, and left her room after that.

-Next Morning-

The simple logic here would be that they would drive to the gym, but instead of driving to the gym the FFC originally thought they were going to do. Armed with training and dressed in sweat shirt and sweatpants, they actually jogged all the way to the gym that was on the other side of town from their house. The jog was a nightmare for the FFC, as she was already covered head to toe in her own sweat when they entered the gym.

After registering for a gym membership, Susan shows the FFC what boxers do to train, the rules of boxing, and what is boxing exactly. The FFC found the tour very interesting and informative from Susan. She showed her all the training methods boxers go through to get ready for a fight. She even got a chance to put the gloves on herself. While they were not her gloves, she enjoyed the experiencing of pounding the heavy bag. She wishes she could have her own, so wouldn't have to use the ones at the gym. They spent a good five hours at the gym. When they got home, the FFC was dead tried and wanted to go to sleep. Susan let her do that. But she told her to wait upstairs for her.

"Ok…" said a near-tried FFC. She went upstairs and lay down on her bed waiting for Susan.

A couple of moments later the FFC feels light taps of leather on her face while she was laying down on her bed.

"Get up sleepyhead," said Susan as she kept lightly tapping the boxing gloves on her face.

"Ok! Stop it!" She responded as she finally sat up on her bed. Susan took a step back and took off the black gloves and held them in front of the FFC's face.

The FFC saw them. "What are these?" The FFC questioned.

"They're your new boxing gloves." replied Susan.

"I see…Look…It was fun and all, but..." The FFC was at a lost of words. She was trying to avoid pissing Susan off.

"Just take them silly! I know you like the sport." She gave her the boxing gloves.

"Thank you. So, you're going to put me in a fight?"The FFC had a very puzzled look on her face.

"You got that right. You're going to be fighting someone you know very well." Susan was about to leave.

"Wait!" the FFC shouted. Susan stops, and turns her head around.

"What?" Susan answered.

"Who am I fighting?" The FFC asked. Susan just smile at her.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Susan said as she finally took her leave.

The FFC was confused by Susan's decision to already put her in a fight. I mean she didn't mind lacing up the gloves. But she felt it was too soon for her. Aside from all that, she felt a sense of strength in the gloves when she put them on.


End file.
